Silence
by MidnightRosebud
Summary: I knew this day would come for me eventually. I told you once that you were famous in my world; that I knew all of your history. And so I knew this day would come. But the pain of experiencing it is beyond anything I could have ever imagined. History is not kind to those who are left behind trying to breathe in its aftermath.


**Author's Note: **This drama inspired me to look up all the true History as I followed the series to see how close they followed it, and to see what they changed to fit the storyline. (And also to make sure my favorite characters would survive to series end. XD) But after the final credits rolled all I could think about, besides how much I wanted the series to continue, was all the tragedy that would eventually befall our beloved characters years down the road. I couldn't get the idea out of my head and so I wrote it down here. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or story plot of "Faith." I merely fell in love with them along the way._

* * *

_Silence_

My world is so dark now.

I don't see anything. I don't _feel_ anything. All I can do is remember.

And all I remember is _pain_.

Our beloved Queen dying in childbirth, with me unable to stop it; feeling her life and the life of her child slipping right through my fingers.

Our King's slow descent into depression and mental instability, wasting away, bereft and lost in the grief of the death of his cherished wife.

The coup d'état. The bloody fighting as friend turned on friend, brother on brother, as many were killed in the resulting melee.

My husband. My soul. My other half. The person I traveled through ages of this Earth to find. Gone…

Banished and then executed for being too loyal, too stubborn, too brave to accept this new regime after the blissful summer of our time before when everything was right in the world and our friends were alive and well.

I knew it would happen. I knew the history. I knew we'd have less than a hundred years together. _I knew_ and even so I was not prepared…

I'm old now.

Our children have children, and even some of them have children. We've had our time together. It wasn't always easy, sometimes it was still excruciatingly painful, but we always had each other. We always weathered through it together.

You were my strength, my heart, my reason for breathing. The reason I was born.

And now you're gone…

What am I supposed to do now?

Who will hold me at night when the wind blows through the cracks of our home, chilling my aching bones? Who will I argue with over the tiniest, stupidest little things just because we enjoy the banter though we'd never admit it? Who will I steal food from when I they're not looking, only to discover that some of my own has mysteriously wandered off my own plate? Who will I make love to as the snow piles up so high outside that we are shut indoors for days? Who will I sit in the garden with, surrounded by the fragrance of the yellow mums as they grow? Who will hold me as I cry over the loss of a patient that I could not save in time?

Who will love me as you did?

No one.

I call out into the night, "Are you there?" And you no longer answer.

My dreams, once filled with laughter, sunshine, and the warmth of your smile are now only filled with your eyes as they find mine in the crowd. Your eyes that find mine as the anger drains away to be filled with first shock, then fear, then regret, sorrow, and finally love before the sword swings down upon your neck and there is only blood.

I hear your curse ringing in my ears as they held you down, that no grass would ever grow on your grave due to your unjust demise. And I _know_ your curse will remain as a symbol for generations to see and acknowledge in truth.

Just as I _know_ that grass will one day grow there again when your heart regains its peace; your angry spirit at rest, finally in _that_ year. The year that I am born into the world, five hundred and ninety-one years in the future.

I know this.

I _knew_ this day would come. But still…

_How could you go before me?_ Why must I continue to live when you are not here? When will this long journey of my life come to its own end?

I knew everyone else's history. Everyone's but my own. And now all I can do is make you wait for me once more. Wait until I finish my wandering of this life.

Alone.

Calling out in the darkness of night, "Are you there?" And hearing nothing but silence ringing in my ears once more.


End file.
